Johnny's Earring
by randompotpourri
Summary: The lead Greaser has misplaced his precious earring that Lola gave him. How will he react and will he find it before she finds out? Rated T for language and violence. Please read and review! :)


**A/N: Please read and review! :D I just got this little idea from watching a Bully play-through on Youtube and seeing Johnny's earring. It got me thinking would he go all ape shit if he lost it? Lol, enjoy!**

* * *

Peanut Romano stepped back and inspected his work as the bell dismissing class sounded. He looked over at his leader as well as his best friend, who was still tightening up some loose screws on his bike.

"Hey Johnny, want to run down to Yum Yum's, buy a few cans of spray paint, and mess with those trust fund babies?" he asked.

Johnny didn't even look at him and uttered a low grumble. Peanut realized Johnny wasn't in a good mood and took it as his cue to leave. Peanut knew from experience, that when Johnny was in one of his moods, to just leave him alone until it blew over.

Shortly after Peanut had left, Johnny put the wrench down harder than he meant to and it emitted a loud clanging sound as metal hit metal. He sat back and mused over his work. Usually, he took pride in his renowned way with bikes. He could fix any broken chain, crank, gear, you name it, but today for some reason, nothing was turning out right.

"Damn, it looks awful." He growled in disappointment.

"It looks fine, boyo, don't beat yourself up over it. Class is over. You can try again next week." Neil called from under the car.

Johnny shoved the bike away from him and stomped out.

He headed for the Tenements, hoping Lola would be there to make him feel better. While he was thinking about Lola, he felt his left hand creep instinctively up to his left ear to feel the earring Lola had given him. Instead of the cool metal he was expecting, his fingers came in contact with his warm earlobe. Johnny felt anxiety well up in his chest as he groped around his ear for his earring. Feeling nothing, he ran to the nearest puddle to see his reflection.

He gasped. His earring was gone! Johnny ran back to Bullworth, his footsteps echoing loudly on the concrete as he sped frantically through the gates. _Lola's going to be furious!_ he thought as he recalled the day she had given it to him.

_"I have something for you, Johnny." Lola said as she approached him slowly, her hands behind her back. _

_"Which is?" Johnny tore his eyes away from his precious bike and turned towards his queen. He had to stop himself from gagging from her perfume overload._

_"This!" Lola withdrew her hands and held out a metal stud earring to him._

_Johnny took it curiously. "Thanks babe, where'd ya get it?" he inquired as he took his current one out to insert the new one._

_Lola hesitated before answering. "Oh, just some shop." she said dismissively. In reality, she had found it on the street, but what Johnny didn't know wouldn't hurt him. Just like her affair with that preppy boy, Gord. _

Johnny pushed away the memory as he started to scour the pavement desperately for his missing earring. He was so engrossed in hunting the ground that he didn't see Ricky coming and walked right into him.

"Ouch! Hey, watch where your goin' will ya?" Ricky said grumpily.

Johnny snapped his head up aggressively and grabbed a fistful of Ricky's shirt. He yanked him forward, drew his fist back, and was about to dish out a nasty haymaker when he recognized who it was. "Ricky! Sorry." Johnny gasped and instantly let go.

"Geez Johnny, what's gotten you all wired up? Is it Lola again?" Ricky straightened his ruffled jacket, saying the last part disdainfully.

"No, look!" Johnny pointed frantically at his ear.

"Huh?"

"My earring! It's gone!" Johnny wailed.

"Just get another one."

"I can't! Lola gave it to me and-"

Ricky laughed. "Wow, she actually bought you somethin'? I guess she ain't as cheap as I…" Ricky trailed off when he caught sight of Johnny's face.

Johnny glared daggers at Ricky and pointed a menacing finger in his face. "Don't talk about my girl like that."

"Ok, ok, man, cool it. We'll find your earring." Ricky said quickly to avoid escalating the situation any further.

Johnny sighed, dropped the finger, and started to pace. "I have no idea where to start lookin'."

"When was the last place you had it?"

"I don't know, I usually don't check it because, you know, I expect it to be there! I'm pretty sure I had it this mornin'."

"Alright, relax man, I'll tell the others to keep an eye out for it." Ricky said as he jogged away to tell the others.

* * *

"This sucks, there's nothin' good on." Lucky complained as he and the rest of the greasers, excluding Johnny and Ricky, sat around the small, staticy TV in their hangout.

"When is there ever anythin' good on?" A voice came from behind them.

They all turned around as Ricky seemed to materialize beside them.

"'Ey, man." Norton greeted.

"Johnny's lost his earring and we need to help him find it." Ricky stated.

"What that piece of metal he wears on his ear all the time?" Hal asked.

Ricky nodded.

"Why does it matter? Johnny can just go and buy another one." Lefty put in.

"Apparently Lola gave it to him and it's irreplaceable."

Peanut and Norton scrunched up their faces at the mention of her name.

"That tramp actually bought him somethin'?" Norton sneered.

"I doubt it, she probably found it in a garbage can." Peanut snickered. From the day Johnny started dating her, Peanut had never been very fond of her. Any sensible person could tell that Johnny's love was genuine, but she flaunted around and treated their relationship like dirt. It was time he moved on. Johnny was a good guy and didn't need to be put through all of that shit.

"I don't know, point is, he needs it back as soon as possible. He's in a mood." Ricky said.

"Johnny's always mad about somethin' and he's always loosin' somethin'. Last week it was his comb." Lucky grumbled.

Lefty got up and rummaged through the stack of boxes in the corner. He plucked out an earring and turned back around. "Here, give 'im this." He said, holding it out for the others to see.

"Why do you have that?" Lucky asked.

"I saw it lyin' there the other day. It must be one of Lola's." Lefty shrugged.

"Wait, so it that the real one?" Ricky asked suspiciously.

"No, but it looks like it, dontcha think?"

Ricky narrowed his eyes and backed away. "I ain't gonna give him a fake one! He'll kill me if he finds out! If you want to try, you can do it yourself, but I ain't risking my life for a stupid earring." He snapped.

"Fine." Lefty muttered and left.

The Greasers sat in silence as the door slammed shut.

"I have a bad feelin' 'bout this." Lucky said what they were all thinking.

* * *

"Oi, Johnny!"

Johnny ceased his pacing and turned to face Lefty, who was running up to him.

"I found your earring." Lefty puffed breathlessly as he held out a small stud earring.

Johnny snatched the earring from Lefty's hand eagerly. He turned it around in the palm of his hand, inspecting it. Lefty shifted nervously and held his breath, hoping his leather-clad leader wouldn't be able to tell the difference. A low growl confirmed his fear. Johnny's head snapped up and he hurled the imposter earring to the ground.

"Do you think I'm stupid? This is NOT my earring!" he yelled, looking furious.

Lefty swallowed and took a step back. "Y-yes it is!" he yelped.

Johnny seized a fistful of Lefty's sweater vest and dragged the unfortunate greaser towards him. "Bullshit! You treacherous little snake! I know my earring when I see it!" he roared.

Lefty squirmed uncomfortably and held his hands up to protect his face. "Alright, alright! I'm sorry, Johnny! I just thought-"

Johnny cut him off by shoving him to the ground. "Get outta my sight, you miserable maggot." he hissed, looking absolutely livid.

Lefty didn't have to be told twice.

After his encounter with Lefty, Johnny went down by the Auto Shop to search for his earring. His eyes only had one mission as they flitted around the ground. Maybe at lunch, it came off and fell in his food. No, that was ridiculous, being like any other sensible being at this school who didn't want to die from food poisoning, he had only had an apple. Despite answering his own question, he became paranoid enough to paw through the nearest dumpster.

Having no luck, Johnny started to trudge back to the main part of the school in hopes that the boys could've found it. He began to accept the fact that he would have to tell Lola what happened. She'd be so upset. Johnny clenched his fists. He hated disappointing her. She always made him feel so guilty.

"Hey, oil slick!"

Johnny halted in his tracks but didn't need to turn around to know who it was. "What do you want you trust fund turd?" he growled.

"I want to settle some things. I know it was your boys who vandalized the Harrington House with those eggs!"

Johnny resisted the urge to beat the living hell out of his rival and instead uttered a grumble and continued to walk. He didn't have the time to deal Bif at that moment.

"Hey, don't you walk away from me, greaseball! What's wrong? Is it that tramp you call your queen again?" Bif egged on.

Johnny stopped again and Bif grinned cheekily, knowing he had hit a very sensitive nerve.

"I heard she's been messing around with Gord, care to elaborate?" he sneered.

Johnny saw red and he felt his face contort in fury. Johnny let his anger get the best as him once more and he whirled around and blindly charged Bif.

The two boys collided as Johnny threw his infamous haymaker, catching Bif square in the face.

"That was for talkin' 'bout my girl like that." Johnny snarled and watched in satisfaction as Bif tumbled over like a ragdoll. Johnny dragged the prep back up and socked him in the face. "And that's for bein' a pathetic, inbred rich boy." He thrust Bif away from him.

The prep lost his balance and fell to the ground again. Bif quickly recovered and got up. He retaliated with an uppercut to Johnny's chin and the Greaser leader stumbled back a few steps. Without hesitation, Johnny swung his foot in a high crescent and performed his signature axe kick. The next thing Bif knew, he was lying face down on the ground, pain exploding out of his shoulder as well as his face, while Johnny's foot savagely ground his head into the pavement. Johnny spat on him in contempt. "You are NOTHIN'!"

Bif lay there for a second, stunned. He wrinkled his nose in disgust when he realized that Johnny had spat right on his Aquaberry sweater vest. Now he would have to buy a new one. "If you break anything, I'll be sending you my medical bill!" he sneered. As Johnny started to kick him furiously in the ribs, Bif almost regretted going over the line with his Lola jeer. Johnny seemed especially pissed today and wasn't holding back at all.

Bif gulped as he realized that today had been the wrong day to pick a fight with Johnny Vincent.

Johnny continued to kick at Bif, who seemingly had no more fight left in him. Just as he was beginning to believe it, Bif surged up with another powerful uppercut, knocking the Greaser flat. Bif lunged on top of him and began to deliver some nasty bullet punches to his face. "I'm gonna beat the poor outta you!" he hollered. Johnny felt his lip bust and he tasted blood.

_Cling!_

His eyes widened when he heard a familiar metallic clink sound on the pavement beside him. He shoved Bif off of him, sat up abruptly, and looked down. It was his earring! Johnny scrambled up and grabbed it triumphantly.

"Yes! My earring!" he crowed.

Bif got up and dusted himself off. "What are you going on about grease monkey? We're not finished here." he growled, wiping blood from his face.

His voice brought Johnny back from cloud nine and the greaser glared at him. "We'll call it a draw, now get outta my sight." He snapped.

Bif frowned in both confusion and reluctance, but his better judgment got the best of him and he retreated.

"I'll be back, greaseball!" he yelled over his shoulder.

Johnny was too elated to respond. He felt a wave of relief wash over him and his anger melted instantly. He reached up and put the earring back in its proper place.

All was well.

* * *

**A/N: Silly Johnny! I've done that too haha. Went crazy looking for my cellphone and then I find it just chillin in my pocket while I've been out on a rampage lol. I tried to keep them in character as well as I could, but I'm a bit iffy about it. Please review! :D**


End file.
